


His Choice

by Harleythegeekqueen



Series: Choices [2]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergent 12x02, Canon Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: The reader thinks she’s home with her Uncle but finds it’s not nearly a pleasant trip as it seems and soon finds herself in the torturing hands of one Toni Bevell.





	His Choice

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for week eight of the Supernatural Hiatus Writing Challenge on the tumblr.

     The music echoed through the old house as you made your way slowly down the steps as not to disturb him. Since you’d lived here Uncle Bobby had never played the old piano but now he keyed out a haunting melody that had waken you from your bed. He never heard you as you climbed up beside him and slowly slipped your small hand over his mimicking the movement of his fingers.   

     “Didn’t mean to wake you, kiddo,” Bobby smiled down at you as he removed his hand placing yours on the worn ivory keys and slowly played using your hand.

      “Are you okay Uncle Bobby?”

      “Yeah kiddo,” Bobby paused and looked down at you. “Hey, you wouldn’t happen to remember that hunter that helped me out with the werewolf case in Georgia? You told me he smelled funny.”

      You tilted your head up at Uncle Bobby, “Umm I think his name was David. I don’t know Bobby he should be in Mama’s book.”

      “That’s right,” Bobby nodded with a smile. “Do you know where you hide your Mom’s journal?”

       You looked at Bobby in confusion, “I don’t have it Uncle. You took it when you picked me up from my house. Are you feeling okay, Uncle Bobby?”

       Bobby froze under your touch when a new voice spoke, “Damn, I went back too far.”

      Your head tilted finding a tall blonde lady standing in Bobby’s living room. You climbed down from next to Bobby, “Who are you? What are you doing in my Uncle Bobby’s house?”

      The woman glared at you as she pulled a syringe from her pocket, “You’re too young right now to be of use to me.”

      You tried to move away but couldn’t as the woman wraps her hand tightly around your arm shoving the needle into your vein. After a moment she releases you as the room seemed to swirl images dancing through your head quickly. Dean. Sam. Cas. Crowley. God. Amara. Dean was going to kill God’s sister. His room that smelled like gun oil and leather and then a gun shot. A woman, standing over Sammy, Cas, and Dean both gone. The blonde woman shot Sammy and you gasp as frigid cold water is thrown over your head.

     Your eyes shoot open as the blonde woman, Toni, sits a bucket down and settles into the chair across from where you’re tied to what appears to be a St. Andrew cross in just your nightgown now dripping wet from the icy water, your entire body throbbing like one giant bruise. You’d been awakened by her shooting Sam and ran to him in just your gown but certainly didn’t expect her confidant to sneak up behind you and knock you out. The same woman who knocked you out also was the giver of the spectacular beating that caused you so much pain at the moment. You scowl at Toni as she simply smiles pulling out her notepad once more.

     “Sorry about that,” she begins. “The spell took you back to your childhood and unfortunately it was too far. Let’s look on the bright side though you did get to see your Uncle Bobby once more. Wasn’t that a lovely memory?”

     “That was a sad memory. He was remembering his wife who died,” you swallowed remembering your Uncle as he cried over Karen.

     Toni held her smile, “Well, shall we proceed.”

     You chuckle stopping the cough as it hurts your chest, “I’m still not telling you anything, Toni. Where’s Sam and where’s my angel?”

     “I’m not sure about your angel friend. I sent him away so I could take Sam, you just happened to be a bonus.”

     “Whatever, pantsuit,” you spit closing your eyes trying to figure out a plan.

     “So tell me Y/N?” Toni is suddenly in front of you holding a knife. “Did you get a chance to tell Dean that you loved him?” She clinks the knife against Dean’s ring that still adorns your middle finger, “Or did you steal this after he died.”

     “Go fuck yourself,” she smiles before slamming the knife to the hilt into my abdomen. “Fuck!”

      “Don’t worry I’m exceptionally skilled in human anatomy,” she smiles pulling the knife away making a show of wiping it on my gown. The saving grace of torture is that I’ve been tortured before so I can handle it for now. “Now, tell me about your hunting friends or perhaps your relationship with Bobby Singer. How is it that he came to be your guardian?”

      “Are you deaf or something? I’m not telling you jack shit until I see Sam Winchester and know that he’s okay.”

      “Sam is downstairs. We had a rough session this morning and I’m giving him a break,” she stabs again with the knife leaving it embedded in your thigh as you scream. She looks down and finally pulls it out before stabbing it into the other thigh. “I really don’t understand why you Americans insist on being so difficult.”

      “Sweetheart, it’s probably the torture. We don’t really like to make nice with people who torture us,” you chuckle training to swallow the pain.

       “Really?” Her eyes light up as she moves back to the small table sitting down the knife and picking up something like a sledgehammer. “Then you’ll definitely need to explain to me your relationship with the demon Crowley. I believe he’s had you tortured and you all seem quite friendly with him.”

      “I really don’t have a good answer for that. I’m just going to say it’s the accent and his charisma. Not to mention he’s the King of Hell so that’s nice to have on your good side.” Toni eyes you before picking up the sledge hammer. Before you can demand to know what she’s doing she swings the hammer into your left knee. You scream as she does the same to your right knee before returning the weapon to the table. The pain is excruciating combined with the beating from Toni’s friend and Toni’s stabbing party.

     “Now,” Toni begins but doesn’t finish as a bright golden light begins to shine brightly from the dusty window beside Toni’s table. “Well, hold that thought. It appears we have a guest.”

      You slump back against the structure you’re tied to with a broken bleeding body. You give up the fight to be brave and break into gasping sobs. You send a prayer to Castiel that he finds Sam but you doubt if it’ll get through. For all you know she’s probably killed your angel and Sam. You scream once more before collapsing in exhaustion your head hanging down. The last thought that at least if you die you’ll be with Dean again. At the moment it’s the only comfort as you succumb to the pain slipping into unconsciousness.

     Warm hands are holding your face calling out to you. Despite feeling their touch the voice feels so far away as you slowly force your eyes to open. You do notice, however, that you are no longer tied to the cross and the ache that sent you under seems to have dulled. When your eyes finally open though you aren’t prepared for the green eyes freckled face of Dean Winchester to be staring into yours.

     You sob, “Please stop Toni. Don’t use him against me, anything but Dean.” You pull your head from the hands of whatever looks like Dean and brace it against your outstretched arm. “I’m not telling you anything, just kill me you bitch.”

     “Cas, get her uncuffed now,” the image of Dean demands and suddenly arms are wrapped around your waist and your hands fall free from the cuffs as does your feet as the image lifts you up. However, their arm is right under your shattered knees as you scream before quickly being lowered to the ground. “Oh, what did that bitch do to you, sweetheart?”

      “Dean! Is she okay?” your eyes open seeing Sam and a blonde haired woman in the doorway. Sam looks down at you as Castiel appears leaning over the top you.

      “She shattered my knees, stabbed me, and she did it while wearing a pantsuit,” you mutter as Cas’ hand rests on your forehead. A warm tingling sensation flows over you as the stab wounds close, your knees crunch and grind as they finally feel whole, and finally, the ache subsides as the Cas’ hand moves away. “Thank you, Castiel.”

     “It’s my pleasure I’m glad you’re alive.” Cas holds out his hand helping you sit up as a warm jacket wraps around your shoulders.  You turn to thank Sam but find yourself looking at Dean once more your eyes widen looking to Sam and the blonde woman and then once more to Castiel. “It’s really him, Y/N.”

     “Y/N,” Dean kneels next to you. “I swear it’s me. I’m really here.”

     Your hand reaches out and cups his cheek. It’s warm, firm, and he has a bit of stubble. You exhale a breath you never realized you were holding as you leap forward wrapping your arms around his neck crashing to the floor on top of him. Your lips find his as he wraps his arms around you returning the kiss just as fiercely. You pull away sitting up straddling his thighs, “Don’t you ever leave me again, Dean Winchester!”

      “I can’t leave my fiancé, Princess.” He smirks sitting up taking the hand with his ring on it, “This was a promise that I fully intend to keep.”

      “You better,” you warn with a smile kissing him once more before a cough forces you to look at Sam. “I’m glad you’re alive, Sammy. And I’m sorry I don’t know you.” You smile warmly at the blonde woman standing with Sam.

     “Oh,” Dean moves out from under you and helps you stand. He grips your hand tightly as you look to Castiel behind you or Sam for help in understanding but they only smile. “Y/N Y/L/N, this is my mom, Mary Winchester.”

     “Mary,” you gulp pulling out of Dean’s grip pulling his coat tighter around you suddenly aware that you were meeting Dean’s mother in a gown. You held out your hand, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, ma’am.”

      Mary chuckles pulling you into a hug, “It’s nice to meet you too.”

      After the awkward introduction and a long ride sandwiched between Cas and Mary, the bunker looms in the distance. You didn’t think you’d ever see it again, much less with Dean in tow. After everyone is showered and settled you slip into your room climbing into bed until a knock startles you. “Come in.”

     Dean opens the door and you admire the view as he is shirtless with only a pair of plaid pajama pants on, “Hey, what are you doing in here?”

     “Um, sleeping hopefully,” you murmur sitting up. “I was tortured after all.”

     “I..I forget this,” Dean growls striding across the room pulling the covers back and picked you up in his arms.

      Wrapping your arms around his neck you laugh as he practically races across the hall to his room kicking the door closed behind him. He laid you down on his bed and crawls in next to you, “Are you a caveman now, Winchester?”

      “I just wanted to make sure you knew my choice was clear. It’s you,” he kisses your cheeks, your forehead, and finally your lips. “I love you and I chose you, Y/N Winchester.”

     “I like the sound of that, Dean. I love you, too. Always,” Dean kisses you again wrapping you up into his arms, the only place you ever want to be for the rest of your life.


End file.
